mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose McGowan
Rose McGowan portrayed Paige Matthews in season 4 to 8 of Charmed. She also portrayed Paige's past life, the Evil Enchantress in Season 4 of Charmed, as well as the various characters that have impersonated her, including Phoebe Halliwell, Margo Stillman, Zachary and Patra. Rose also portrays Paige in The Charming Dead, Walking With The Witches, Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!, Something's End This Way Nears and the Charmed Rewrites. Her IMDb can be found here. Her website can be found here. Personal Life Rose McGowan was born on September 5th, 1973 in Florence Italy, to Terri, an American writer of French descent, and Irish-born Daniel McGowan, an artist. She is the second-oldest of six children (plus two half-siblings). Daniel McGowan ran an Italian chapter of the Children of God to which both he and his wife held membership until 1978. McGowan spent her early childhood amid the group's communes, often traveling Europe with her parents. Through her father's art contacts in Italy, McGowan became a child model and appeared in Vogue Bambini''and various other Italian magazines. Her parents returned to the United States when she was 10, when they divorced. She subsequently relocated to Oregon and then to Gig Harbor, Washington, where she also met childhood friend Rey-Phillip Santos. McGowan did not speak English until she moved to the U.S. McGowan's formative years were spent with her father in Seattle, Washington, attending Roosevelt High School and Nova Alternative High School. At the age of 15, she officially emancipated herself from her parents. McGowan pursued a career in the film industry during her late teens while enrolled in a beauty school as a back-up. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California. McGowan made her debut appearance in American comedy "Encino Man" in 1992. Since then she has appeared in several films and television programs; her most famous role being Paige Matthews on the hit WB TV series "''Charmed". She is also widely known as the ex-girlfriend of infamous shock-rocker/ goth musician Marilyn Manson. In early 2008 Rose McGowan was in a car accident, the impact from the crash caused one of the temple arms of her glasses to slice into her face. Rose was afraid she might lose her eye, but a plastic surgeon fixed her face, hence a significant change in appearance compared to her time on Charmed. She was in a very public 3½-year relationship with rock musician Marilyn Manson. After a formal engagement lasting two years, McGowan ended the relationship over "lifestyle differences". Prior to the release of Grindhouse, there was speculation that McGowan was dating director Robert Rodriguez. In May 2007, it was reported that they confirmed their relationship while appearing hand-in-hand at the Cannes Film Festival. On October 12, 2007 it was announced by Zap2it.com that McGowan was engaged to Rodriguez. They planned to wed in 2009, but reportedly split on October 2, 2009. After one year of dating, McGowan became engaged to artist Davey Detail in July 2013. They married on October 12, 2013 in Los Angeles. In February 2016, Rose McGowan filed for divorce from Detail, citing irreconcilable differences. The divorce would later become finalized later on that November. Rose On Charmed About her time on Charmed, Rose stated: "There are huge positives and huge negatives to doing a TV series: I don't like to think of all the movie roles I missed, but it was really interesting to follow a character over a period of time. My character was the youngest sister, so I kind of played her like a baby Lucille Ball, but she's also a bit of a schmuck, who you feel sorry for but still think is kind of hot. After the conclusion of Charmed Rose said: "Well, getting up late is so much more my style, so that's been fantastic. But it is very strange to have to give up what was the kind of family that I never really had growing up. The people on the show know more about me than my best friends at the time did. I miss that a lot, actually. I thought about that a couple of times and definitely teared up. It taught me how to work and function in a family, and how if you have problems with somebody not to just run away. And I kind of wound up playing my off-screen character on the set as well—I filled the role of the person who makes everybody laugh, so they all think I'm this goofy person. Once I stepped into that I couldn't break out of it. I guess I am funny and goofy, but not all the time. I felt like it was my job to make everybody happy. I felt like the weird middle child. References # Rose McGowan - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Actresses Category:Out of Universe Category:Movies/Television